When the truth comes out
by izzyandrews123
Summary: Starts in season 2 episode nine. Rory is performing Romeo and Juliet with Tristan. But when all the truth comes out will Star's Hollow's own Romeo and Juliet (Dean and Rory) be able to take the fall out? And who will be there when to pick up the pieces when that fallout occurs? Tristan? or Jess? or even Paris? This is going to be a short continued story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Gilmore Girls.**

**Keeping similar to the episode except what Im changing. Hope you like it. **

Rory hangs up the phone as Lorelai comes down the stairs. "We're rehearsing here now." Rory almost panics.

"What?"

"Paris didn't want anyone spying on us, so now we're rehearsing in Stars Hollow. Here in stars Hollow. This sucks!"

Lorelai looks confused, "At least you don't have to drive to Hartford now."

"Tristan is in our group." Rory shakes her head.

"I know, you told me."

"So Tristan, he's in our group and so that means he's coming to Stars Hollow, and Dean's here so this sucks. I have to tell him."

"Tell who? Tell what?"

"Tell Dean, that Tristan and I, that we kissed at the stupid party. I habe to tell him, because if Tristian sees Dean, he'll tell him and then it'll be worse, because it'll be like I kept him from him."

"Okay calm down." Lorelai puts her hands on Rory's shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Which I was, I was keeping it from him, I can't believe it. Now I have to tell him."

Lorelai pulls her over to sit on the couch, "You're right."

"I am?"

"I think you should tell him."

"Yes, I have to." Rory agrees.

"Then at the play when Tristan enters to find you dead and is about to kiss you Dean can leap from the audience and rip his head off adding a level of reality few productions have ever seen before. You'll get and A the actors studio will go nuts and you'll have James Lipton asking what your favorite word is. It's a great plan."

"You're not helping." Rory says.

"To prevent a homicide? Yes, I am."

"I have to, I don't have a choice."

Rory practices telling dean with her mom pretending to be Dean. It ends badly and Rory is left undecided on what she is going to tell Dean. Or not tell him that is. Lorelai leaves for her date wishing Rory luck and Rory heads to Ms. Patty's.

Rory gets to Ms. Patty's to find Paris, Louise, Madeline, and Brad.

Paris asks the question Rory wanted to know the answer to, "Where is Tristan? Didn't he come with you?"

"He went to the market, said he needed cigarettes." Louise replied.

Uh oh. "I'll be back." Rory says rushing off to the market, hopefully before it's too late.

Rory arrives at Doose's just in time to see flour all over floor and hears Dean.

"You know what? I hope for Rory's sake that you got an understudy."

"Hi." Rory says rounding the corner. "I need to talk to you."

"What is he doing here?" Dean says to Rory as she steps between them. "I got something to settle with this guy."

"Outside please," Rory says putting her hand on his chest. When he doesn't move right away Rory pushes him a little harder and drags him outside.

"Alright! I'm outside!" Deans says exasperated.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before, but Tristan," Rory pauses, How much to tell? "Tristan is playing Romeo—"

"To your Juliet, I heard." Dean Groans.

Rory tries to explain, "Sorry I didn't tell you before, He wasn't even in our group at first, but then he had too many ex's in the other groups and then Paris moved the rehearsal to here and I didn't have time to tell you. But it's just a project."

"You and Tristan get thrown together a lot." Dean paces, "You and Tristan Romeo and Juliet. Perfect. Really amazing."

"I know you hate it."

"Yeah I really hate it. I hate that guy." Dean says jealously.

"We do the scene on Sunday, then it's over. Then it's back to Tristan who?"

"You must mean that young boy who got mysteriously strangled, by a Doose's Market apron one night."

Maybe her mom was right, Rory thought, maybe she shouldn't tell Dean about the kiss, Instead she added, "I heard about that. Awful. They say drugs were involved."

Jess leaned against the wall between the buildings across the street. It was obvious neither Dean or Rory knew he was there. He watched them with a sly smirk on his face. He couldn't hear what they were saying exactly but he couldn't say he wasn't amused by the fact they were obviously fighting. He watched as Dean walked off as Rory reentered the store. He moved to follow after her but took a step back as she came out the door with a blonde in tow.

Must be the reason for the argument, Jess thought. He was suddenly not so amused about their fighting. He watched as Rory pulled him out of Doose's by the wrist and started down the street. Blonde dick had smirk on his face as he spoke with Rory.

Blonde dick stopped walking and pulled Rory to face him. Jess got a look at her face and initially looked aggravated but under than, and Jess wasn't completely sure from this far away, it looked like Rory was interested in what he had to say.

"Tristan, stop, let's just get this over with!" Jess heard Rory yell. Happy to see her mad at him.

So the blonde dick had a name.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Jess wasn't in this episode but I think he should have been! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. **

Chapter 2:

Rory walks into Luke's after rehearsal starving. Jess is leaning on the counter reading. He holds up his hand when he hears the bell over the door, still reading. Rory smiles and approaches him seeing he's reading Oliver Twist.

"Do I need to work for my burger, Mr. Bumble?" Rory smiles.

Jess looks up, putting the book in his back pocket, "Mr. Bumble? I think I like Dodger better."

"Yeah, Mr. Bumble doesn't exactly suit you." Rory says thoughtfully, "Any reason for a sudden interest in Oliver Twist?"

"Uh, Thanks?" Jess says shaking his head, "Why the sudden interest in my reading habits?" he counters.

Rory smiles, "So, Dodger. That is your own copy of Oliver Twist? Or am I going to find it missing from my shelves when I get home, to suddenly find it returned and vandalized in a few days?"

Jess hands her a cup of coffee and leans against the counter facing her. "Vandalized, huh?"

Without realizing it Rory leans in closer, "So words scribbled in all the margins would be called?"

"Superior insights." Jess smirked.

Rory raised her eyebrows, "Superior?" she asked incredulously. "You have no idea what my insights are so you have no way of knowing if yours are superior."

Jess laughed. "Well perhaps you should enlighten me."

"It will have to wait." Rory said sitting back in her seat just now realizing how close they were.

"Oh not so sure of yourself now are you, Gilmore." Jess smirked.

"Oh I am, but if we are going to get into some deep conversation, then I am going to need some fuel before I fade away."

"Some fuel?"

"I was thinking a double cheeseburger, with chili cheese fries."

"Coming right up."

Rory moved to a table and watched Jess put in her order. She had forgotten about the whole Dean and Tristan thing while she was talking to Jess. She enjoyed their conversation. It was nice to talk to someone who shared her love of books. Talking to her Grandfather about books wasn't the same. And talking to Dean about books was mostly trying to get him to read one. Of course there was Paris but she could be a little intense, okay a lot intense.

Rory watched Jess as he refilled a few cups of coffee, took a customers money, and wiped down the counter.

Jess brought her food out and sat at the table with her. Rory smiled happy he was going to stay while she ate.

"So about those insights.." he started.

"Well.." Rory smiled and began as the bell above the door sounded.

Lorelai rushed in, "Thank goodness you ordered, I'm starving. " she said as she sat down next to Rory.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to dinner?" Rory said as Jess got up.

Lorelai looked suspiciously between Rory and Jess before replying, "I did go out to dinner."

"Then why are you eating mine?" Rory pulled her plate closer to her.

"He took me to a little place, very hip very chic and very small portion sizes."

"So how'd it go?"

"We talked about the things we had in common and then the salad came."

"Bummer." says Rory.

"It wasn't so bad. It wasn't a big deal. We laughed a little, hugged goodnight and I'll never date him again. It was a totally casual date. I am now officially a casual dater."

"That's great we can celebrate by getting you your own food."

"Coming right up," says Jess as he deposits a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai.

Lorelai can't help but notice the smile that comes to her daughters face.

"You want a burger too?" Jess asks.

"No I'll just have half of Rory's." Lorelai reaches for Rory's plate.

"Another burger coming up." Jess rolls his eyes.

"Thank you." Rory says.

Jess disappears back into the kitchen but he can still hear the Gilmore's talking. He's not all that interested until he he hear's Lorelai ask about Rory's night.

"So tell me about the rehearsal?"

As soon as her mom mentioned it Rory's smile fell. Not that it hadn't gone alright just that she would have liked to avoid a few things. She has almost forgotten about the drama while she was talking to Jess. "Started off shaky but by the end we weren't half bad." Rory replied.

"Good. And Tristan?"

"Tristan ran into Dean."

"Bad."

"I pulled them apart without blood shed and explained everything to Dean. Well almost everything. I told him Tristan wasn't supposed to be in our group and Paris moving the rehearsal to Miss Patty's and that's why I didn't know about it and didn't have time to tell him. I didn't tell him what happened between me and Tristan."

"Dean's fine now?"

"He's fine. But I think I'm going to have to tell him. Tonight was definitely not the right time though. I could tell him after the play."

"After the play what would be the point? After the play Dean will have no chance of contact with Tristan, problem solved."

That didn't feel completely right to Rory. She felt so bad about keeping a secret from him.

Jess wondered what had happened between Rory and Blonde Dick. It made him want to punch the guy. Jease everyone seems to like this girl, but none of them were good enough for her. None of them understands her. Not that he's good enough for her either, he thought to himself. He brought out the plates and slammed them on the table in front of Lorelai.

"What's up with him?" Lorelai asked.

Without even turning around Jess could feel Rory's eyes on him, "I don't know, maybe I should talk to him." He heard the squeak of the chair as she pushed it back but before she could get up the bell rang over the door.

Jess turned around to see Dean walk in.

"Hi, Dean. Done with work?" Rory asked him. Jess noticed her push her chair back in.

"Yeah." Dean sat down greeting Lorelai.

Ugh now he had to deal with this asshole too. Picking up the coffee pot Jess went to refill Rory's cup. Rory smiled at him and Jess felt a little triumphant. He also couldn't help but notice Dean noticing Rory's smile.

Jess smirked, "Want anything?"

"No my mom made fried chicken, and she saved me some, I have to get home soon." replied Dean.

"Like I care," Jess grumbled under his breath, returning to the counter pretending to be busy cleaning.

"I was just wondering what time rehearsal is tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Why?"

"It's my night off and I thought maybe I'd come watch."

"Watch what?" Rory sounded horrified.

"Watch you." Dean insisted.

"Watch me do what?" Rory seemed to be stumbling on her words, very unlike her.

"Um rehearse."

Lorelai jumped in, "I think you'd be really bored watching rehearsal."

He kept listening as Rory and Lorelai tried to convince him not to come to rehearsal. Something was definitely going on. A few minutes later Dean said goodnight.

"Oh yeah, he's fine." said Lorelai.

Jess turned to see Rory's head in her hands, "This isn't going to end well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh I love Jess! Don't you? I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know.**

Chapter Three:

Rory trudged to the bus stop bench not looking forward to today. She didn't notice someone was sitting in her usual spot until she was at the bench.

"Why the long face Gilmore?" Jess said closing his book.

Seeing Jess made her smile. "It's a long story." Rory replied. "It's going to be a long day." Her smile fading.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Rory sat down next to him.

"I have something for you." Jess said.

"You do?" Rory smiled again. God Jess loved to see that smile. Jess thought he would do anything to keep Rory smiling.

Jess reached into his back pocket and pulled out his copy of Oliver Twist. He handed it to Rory. Rory's smile got bigger as she flipped threw the pages quickly seeing they were full of his notes.

"Thank you, Jess" she smiled at him, "This is great." Rory truly did enjoy reading all his comments.

The bus pulled up and Rory stood up, before she got on Jess caught her arm, "Hey if you change your mind about talking?" he suggested.

"Thanks." She nodded getting on the bus her nose already in the book he had given her.

Jess got up and started heading towards school. He stepped onto the stairs and suddenly Forester was in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing Mariano?" He glared at Jess.

"I don't know what you're talking about Forester." Jess mimicked his tone but smirked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Dean gestured to where the bus stop was.

Before he could say anything else Jess jumped in, "Hey it's not my fault you don't know how to make your girlfriend happy but I'll be happy to step in any time you need me too."

Forester looked like he was going to punch him and that made Jess laugh, " Go ahead, punch me," Jess said holding his arms open wide, "Rory will love that. I'm sure she'll be so glad you punched her friend that she'll think your the greatest." Jess said dripping with sarcasm.

Dean took a step back, shaking his head, "This isn't over Mariano."

The bell rang breaking them up and sending them to class.

Jess smiled to himself. Might not be so bad today after all.

Later that day Rory approached Tristan at school. He was at his locker. She was thinking how much she really really didn't want to do this. But it was too late now, here she was.

"Excuse me. Tristan? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Tristan turned and smiled at her. He told his friends he'd see them later and turned back to Rory, "I'm all yours." He smirked at Rory leaning against his locker.

"I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Want to get a little practice in before rehearsal?" he leaned in putting his hand on her chin acting like he was going to kiss her.

She pushed his hand away, "Serious Tristan."

"Serious? I'm intrigued."

"Dean's coming to rehearsal tonight." Rory did not want to finish this conversation.

"Are you sure they can spare him? What if there's a run on baked beans?" Tristan smirked. Happy he was still able to get under her skin.

"Can't you shut up for five seconds, please?" he sealed his lips, "Thank you. As I said, Dean's coming to rehearsal tonight and I'd like you to promise you won't say anything about what happened."

"What happened?" Tristan pretended he didn't know.

"At the party? You and me? At Madeline's party?" He was shaking his head like he didn't understand, Rory huffed. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy on her, "I found you sulking on a piano bench, and we talked and then we kissed."

He pretended to be shocked, "That was you?"

"You know what? Forget it," Rory started to walk away. "There's no point in talking to you, I knew yet I tried. Won't happen again." Rory stormed off.

She heard him calling her name but she just walked faster. At first she heard footsteps following her but he must have given up because when she turned the corner he wasn't behind her. Tonight was going to be interesting. Maybe she was starting to feel sick, and wouldn't be able to make it tonight, but then she knew if she wasn't in a hospital fighting for her life Paris would have her head. Even then Paris would probably find a way for her to be there.

Lost in thought Rory made her way to the bus. She sat down and settled in trying to find something to distract her. She was happy to find Jess's book in her backpack. She smiled to herself and picked up where she left off. For the next 30 minutes or so she was able to clear her head and lose herself in a book.


	4. Chapter 4

**So what do you think so far? I'm having fun writing this. It's taking longer than I thought. Mostly because I'm rewatching the episode over and over to hear the conversations. It's easier when I'm adding my own context. This is four chapters and only on one episode. I think i might need to speed things up a little. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Rory headed to Luke's to meet her mom for dinner before she had to go to rehearsal. She was trying really hard not to think about it. She really wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when someone nudged her shoulder, "Why the long face, Gilmore?" said a voice she recognized.

She smiled when she looked up to see Jess. "I'm going to start calling you Jane." he added.

"Jane?" she asked confused.

"She has a very sad and tragic life and I imagine her face looked somewhat your face looks like every time I've seen you today." Of course Rory is smiling now, Jess was happy to note. Hmm wonder if its a coincidence that both times I saw Rory today I was able to make her smile. Jess thought to himself.

"Jane Eyre?" Rory almost laughed, "I don't think I look nearly as tragic as she would. This is nothing compared to what happened to her. In fact she was more of a take charge not sit and sulk." Rory shrugged. It didn't seem that bad when she was with Jess anyways.

"Are you sitting and sulking?" Jess asked her.

"Not right now." Rory stopped walking and Jess stopped too. He turned and looked at her questionably, "You know I think I might be coming down with something. I might need to go home and rest." She smiled and he could tell she was kidding, at least mostly.

"Come on Rory," Jess smiled pulling her along towards town, "Nothing you can't handle."

"I'm glad you have faith in me."

By the time they walked into the diner Jess had Rory laughing. It was easy to be happy with Jess. He just got her.

Lorelai was already sitting at a table when they walked in. Jess planned to keep walking straight up to the apartment, but Rory stopped him. She had put her stuff down on the table and took a step towards him, "Hey Jess?" she said.

Jess turned around without saying anything, but his face asked the question for him.

"Thanks." She said sincerely.

He opened his mouth to say he didn't really do anything, but she stopped him, "You did." she said.

Suddenly he felt a little embarrassed. He nodded and turned quickly to head up to the apartment.

Rory went to sit with her mom at the table. As soon as she sat down Luke put plates in front of them.

"So.." started Lorelai.

"So..?"

"So what was that?"

"What was what?" Rory asked picking at her burger.

"You and Jess?"

Rory shrugged, "He cheered me up, that's all." Rory said feeling like she needed to defend herself.

"Looked like a lot more than that if you ask me." Her mom said implying a lot.

Rory just kept picking at her burger. Was it more? Rory thought to herself. She certainly liked spending time with Jess. They had a lot in common and he was so easy to talk to. Other than her mom, there wasn't really someone Rory thought she could tell anything too except Jess. Rory kept picking at her burger thoughtful for a different reason.

After a few minutes Lorelai asked, "Taking pity on your burger?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're going to kill yourself in a couple of hours. You really need your strength."

Rory didn't respond so Lorelai continued, "You know, Rory honey, it's okay.." she began lowering her voice.

"What's okay?"

"It's okay if you like Jess." She almost whispered so nobody would over hear them.

A few hours later Rory was sitting just inside the door to Miss Patty's. She had the copy of Oliver Twist that Jess had given her this morning and was reading it, trying to distract herself. She was a little early, and was surprised to hear Tristan's voice.

"Hey, Rory.."

Rory groaned.

"Look, Rory I'm sorry I acted like that, I know it's not an excuse but I've just had a lot going on." He shook his head.

"What's been going on Tristan? The car thing, the suspension thing. A lot of drama."

"I get bored easily." He shrugged.

"Just doesn't really seem like you".

"And you know me?" He countered.

"I know you don't get suspended for dumb pranks."

"I pulled stuff like that before I knew Duncan and Bowman."

"If you did, you didn't get caught. You're getting caught a lot."

"Your point being?"

"They aren't the best people to be hanging out with. They're not as smart as you. They don't have what you have going."

"It doesn't matter Rory." He shook it off and she could tell he didn't want to talk about it any more, "What we were talking about at school... you don't want me to tell Dean that we kissed."

"By George, I think he's got it." Rory said slightly annoyed remembering their conversation from this morning.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I won't say anything."

"Thank you." Rory said, relieved. That is until Dean came steaming around the corner.

"WHAT?!" He seethed, "Are you kidding me?!" he yelled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things are about to get messy. I hope your not disappointed about it. Don't worry they won't be too messy for too long :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Dean!" Rory called after him as he turned to Tristan his hands in fists. "Dean, listen to me please."

"Oh come on bagger boy, you know you want to hit me," Tristan smirked, begging for a fight.

"Tristan your not helping!" Rory yelled at him. "Dean he's not worth it! Please just come talk to me."

Dean didn't listen and stalked towards Tristan. "Dean," Rory started, "He's not the one your mad at, it's me your mad at."

Dean turned towards her, "Pretty sure beating him to a pulp will make me feel better."

"Dean, please!" Rory cried.

Dean turned and stalked out of Miss Patty's. Rory followed. As soon as they were out the door Dean turned on her, "Did you kiss him?"

"Dean, let me explain.." she started.

He interrupted before she could even start, "Did you kiss him or not Rory?!"

"Yes I did." She yelled back, "Yes I kissed him."

Dean turned and started walking away.

Rory ran to catch up to him. "Dean listen to me, please stop."

"I don't need to know anything else Rory, I expected more from you."

"Dean, it was when we were broken up. We weren't together when we kissed." She yelled at him.

"And every time I thought there was something going on with him, you denied it. There were plenty of times you could have brought it up. But you insisted that it was nothing that you didn't like him."

"I don't like him!" she yelled at him.

"Well you could have fooled me, you don't kiss people you don't like Rory!"

"Dean, please.." Rory begged.

"Ya know Rory, I'm done. Between this and Jess.. I'm done."

"Jess? What does this have to do with Jess?" Rory asked.

"You like him Rory. Don't tell me you don't."

Rory had nothing to say and that seemed to be enough for Dean as he took off. Rory was crushed. She collapsed into herself on the sidewalk, crying. She didn't even notice Paris, Louise, Madeline, and Brad staring open mouthed having heard the whole thing. Along with several people from the town. She was frozen. That is until Tristan came to her side and tried to pick her up.

"Don't touch me," Rory yelled at him, and she took off. She didn't know where she was going. Some how she ended up on the bridge. She ran out to the middle of it and plunked herself down. Curling herself into a ball she just sat and cried.

Jess sighed as he walked around the corner. He needed a break from the craziness that was Taylor. Taylor descended on the diner and Jess made his way out of the diner. He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket taking one out. He started to walk out onto the bridge when he realized someone was there. He turned to leave, he didn't feel like talking to anyone in this crazy ass town right now.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed it was Rory and immediately ran straight to her. Something was obviously very wrong. "Rory?" he asked. He got no response but when he got closer he could see she was crying.

"Rory?" he said again kneeling down next to her. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and pulled her up so she was sitting, leaning on him. he put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Rory, talk to me please." he said sounding a little worried. "Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? Tell me who I need to punch because I'll do it."

"I screwed everything up." She said.

"You screwed what up?"

She sighed. "Things with Dean." she told him.

"Not possible," he told her, "He loves you. you couldn't do anything wrong in his eyes." Jess felt himself roll his eyes on instinct. He couldn't believe he was trying to convince her that Dean loved her. The last thing he want was for her to run to Forester. If anything it would be in Jess' best interest if Dean would just get lost. But he couldn't help it, he wanted Rory to be happy.

"You don't understand, Jess. I really screwed up this time." She told him pulling herself up and turning to look at him. She sighed and settled in to tell him the whole story. "A few months ago Dean and I broke up because I wouldn't tell him that I loved him..." she started from the beginning telling him everything. How she kissed Tristan and then how her and Dean got back together and that Dean didn't like Tristan. How she didn't tell Dean that she had kissed Tristan and how he found out tonight and ended it with her, again. The only thing she didn't tell him was that Dean had mentioned Jess himself.

Jess thought for a minute. He couldn't believe she had kissed that prick but he his is disgust, "Do you like Tristan?"

It didn't sound like an accusation coming from Jess he was just asking, "No, I don't. I think he's okay but I wouldn't ever want to be more than friends with him." she told him and he believed her.

"So if you were broken up with Dean, what's the problem then?"

"I kept it from him. Because the day after Dean told me he loved me, we broke up and I was kissing another guy."

Jess nodded seeming to understand. "Do you love Dean?"

"Yes?" She said automatically, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"That didn't sound to sure to me."

"I don't know," She answered honestly.

"Well from what I've seen if you don't know, that's usually a no. But Rory if you decide you want him back all you have to do is ask. That guy is crazy about you, he'll forgive you anything. He would be stupid not to."

"Thanks Jess." She smiled.

He wiped a tear from her cheek and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The place where he touched her tingled.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked him.

He laughed, "Well I can start being mean if you prefer that." He said avoiding really answering her question. He knew the real answer, there was something about this girl that he just couldn't get out of his head.

Rory laughed briefly.

"Hey you were the one who called me Mr. Bumble." Jess added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is getting longer than I originally thought. I'm sort of running away with it. Stick with me and see where it goes? I'm not going to commit to posting on certain days. That's not really my style. I'm either inspired or not. Right now I seem to be on a roll. I do promise to not give it up until it's complete. **

Rory wakes up to her alarm and roles back over. She did not want to get up. Never mind go to school. She recalled what happened last night. The horrible fight with Dean. The running. The crying. And, and, Jess.

Through all the horrible things that happened last night Jess wasn't one of them. She actually smiled remembering how he walked her home.

Rory had actually laughed. Jess stood up like he was about to leave. Rory didn't want him to go. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

He could tell by the tone of her voice she didn't want him to leave. Or maybe she just didn't want to be alone. "I'm going to walk you home." He held out his hand to help her up.

She took it and when she was standing with him he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he laced their fingers together and led Rory down the bridge. Rory didn't fight it. In fact she liked the feeling of her hand in his. She felt safe and protected. She felt a warm tingling sensation all the way up her arm. She had never felt that way before when someone had touched her.

Neither one of them spoke on the way back to her house until the house was in sight. "Hey Rory?" Jess asked.

Rory looked to Jess in response. He starts to say something, then shook his head, as if to say never mind.

Rory started to ask him what he was thinking but let the moment drop. "Thanks, Jess." Rory said as they make it to the front porch.

"Yeah, anytime," he says seriously then adds, "Just don't tell anyone, I do have a rep to protect." lightening the mood.

Rory laughs quietly and then walks into the house.

Lorelai had a strange look on her face when Rory shut the door, but she didn't say anything. She let Rory hug her tight for a few minutes and then Rory went to bed. Rory knew it wouldn't be long before her mother would want to know what was going on.

Rory groaned, rolling out of bed to get dressed in her uniform. Within a few minutes Lorelai was singing Rory's name as she came down the stairs. "Everything okay kid?" Lorelai asked as she opened Rory's door. Something must be up between last night and Rory is usually already in the kitchen ready to go by now.

Rory kind of nodded her head. Her mom sat down on her bed facing Rory, "Okay spill. Tell me what happened last night."

Rory sat down with her ans sighed, "Dean and I broke up." Saying the words out loud again made her eyes start to fill with tears.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Tristan happened." Rory started filling her in on the whole fight and how Dean overheard Tristan.

"Well, he might come around. It was when you were broken up." Lorelai suggested.

Rory shrugged. "I don't think so." Rory felt sad all over again, and her mom hugged her as she started crying again. After a few minutes Rory was able to hold off her tears and sat back on the bed.

"So how did Jess end up walking you home?" Lorelai asked.

"Well after the fight I ran off and ended up on the bridge. I don't know how long I was out there but a while after Jess came and found me. He let me tell the whole story and just listened, and then he cheered me up a little and walked me home."

Lorelai couldn't help but notice her daughter smiling as she remembered her time with Jess. She didn't like it very much. Jess definitely wouldn't be her first pick for her daughter. Even so, Lorelai couldn't deny that Jess seemed to be treating her daughter well.

"Dean accused me of liking Tristan and Jess too." Rory admitted, hanging her head.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say and that made it much worse." Rory said another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I know I don't like Tristan. Yeah maybe I was a little attracted to him when we kissed but mostly I was confused and I didn't know completely what I was doing. But with Jess.. Jess is my friend. That's what I know for sure with Jess." Rory nodded her head. "And I don't want to talk about this anymore." Rory stood up ready to get going. As it was they weren't going to have much time for breakfast.

"Well tonight let's do something to take your mind off of it. Let's go shopping." Lorelai bounced excitedly.

Rory smiled, then shook her head, "Can't it's Friday Night Dinner at Grandma and Grandpas'."

"I'll see what I can do." said Lorelai leading the way out of the bedroom and out the door.

Rory picked up her backpack and her cell phone. She turned her phone on. She had 26 missed calls from Paris last night and 1 from Tristan. She was going to get hell from Paris today. Another reason she didn't want to go to school. And why was Tristan calling her? No calls from Dean she realized but then again she didn't really expect to.

Jess is reading a book behind the counter of the diner. Not unlike him except unlike usual he's not really paying attention to the book. Every time the bell goes off signaling someone is coming in he jumps up and looks for who it was. Of course it hasn't been who he's looking for and grumbles under his breath each time. He looks at the clock, it's getting late for them to still be able to come for breakfast and for Rory to make her bus on time.

"What's your problem today Jess?" Luke asks him, as he watches him jump up for the tenth time.

"Nothing." Jess rolls his eyes and pretends to focus on his book again.

"Every time a customer comes in you jump up like your waiting for someone," Luke smirks, "Your waiting for Rory aren't you?" he suggests.

"Nope." Jess says, "Why would I be doing that?"

"Why indeed?" Luke asks him but smiles when he turns away from his nephew.

It seems like perfect timing when Jess sees her hurrying to the bus stop and Lorelai heading towards Lukes.

"Perhaps..." Luke starts when Jess interrupts,"Gotta go to school, Uncle Luke." and he rushes off.

As Jess goes out the door, Lorelai comes in. Luke is still shaking his head, "I don't know what all of that was about."

Lorelai laughs with no humor, "I think I do." Luke lifts an eyebrow indicating for her to go on, "Rory and Dean had a major fight last night and broke up."

"What does that have to do with Jess? And how would he know?"

"Come on Luke you aren't blind. I'm sure you have noticed Rory and Jess getting closer." Lorelai made a gesture with her hands as if to say 'duh'

"Well I know they're friends." Luke said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "After the fight Rory ran off and Jess found her and walked her home last night."

"Hmm.." Luke said finally getting it.

Out at the bus stop Jess approached cautiously. Maybe she didn't come to the diner because she didn't want to see him. But there is no reason for her to be avoid him. He was being ridiculous. Rory is his friend. At least for now he was hoping they wouldn't be just friends for long. He never felt this nervous about talking to a girl. What was wrong with him. He was just about to turn and leave when Rory spotted him, "Hey Jess," she smiled at him. God he loved that smile. To quickly her smile faded.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey, Jane." he said.

Rory rolled her eyes, but lifted her lips in a half smile. Rory's phone starting ringing but she just stared at it.

"Are you gonna answer that?" he asked her.

"No," Rory said, "It's Paris again. For the 4th time today, nevermind the 26 times she called last night. Ugh, I'm not looking forward to school today."

Jess nodded understanding, "Then don't go."

Rory looked at him surprised.

"Come on Gilmore, live a little."

"It actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but if I don't go everyone will assume I'm too upset and heart broken to face school."

So was she saying she wasn't upset and heartbroken? Because Jess hoped she wasn't.

"How will they even know?"

"The fight I had with Dean will be public knowledge by the first bell." Rory said, saying so she looked even more tempted to skip school.

"Your call."

Rory seems to debate a few seconds, then her bus comes. "Might as well get it over with. Paris' wrath will be 10 times worse if I'm not there today."

"See you later," Jess calls as she gets on the bus. She smiles and waves.

He honestly didn't expect her to skip school. She wasn't the school skipping type. He was surprised that she had even thought about it. Jess looks toward the school, maybe he would skip school today anyways. Nah, he thought to himself, it will be too fun to see Forester today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes Rory's day at school. Let's see how I do writing a whole scene with Paris. Not sure if I'll be able to bring her intensity out, but it's not going to stop me from trying. Tristan will be in this chapter too. I know a lot of people like the idea of Rory and Tristan. But I am completely a Rory and Jess fan! I mean come on they were made for each other! I mean I could have handled a little more Rory and Tristan if Rory and Dean hadn't gotten back together the first time, but if it's a choice between Jess and Tristan... Then it's gotta be Jess every time!**

Before Rory barely has a foot off the bus she see's Paris coming towards her full speed ahead. Rory looks both ways looking for somewhere to hide. Instead she sighs and stands her ground. Better to get this over with right. Rory starts walking in the direction of her first class and Paris follows in step with her.

Paris hasn't said anything yet, surprised Rory looks at her to see she has a phone to her ear. A few seconds later Rory's phone rings. She reaches and digs it out of her jacket pocket to see Paris' caller ID come up.

"Really Paris?" Rory says showing her the ID on the phone.

"So your phone still does work then? I'm surprised. You see I thought it might have been broken. Run over by a car, thrown in a lake, stolen.. but no there it is in your hand ringing."

Rory rolls her eyes, "I get the point Paris."

"I'm not so sure. You see when a person calls someone, it means they want to talk to them. And when a person calls someone _33 times_ there is probably a good reason for them to take the call." Paris says her voice getting louder as it goes. "You didn't know why I was calling. How did you it wasn't an emergency? I could have been in an accident in the hospital with a head injury and the only thing I could remember was your phone number. But did you answer? NO. I could be in the hospital right now all by myself not knowing who I was thanks to you."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I knew it wasn't an emergency Paris, besides my phone was off last night. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Well there is going to be an emergency if we don't get this done perfect and fail literature and because of you and prince charming we didn't get to rehearse last night. Do you think Harvard takes people who fail literature because I can assure you they don't!" Paris continued.

Rory stops outside the door to her class and turns to face Paris, "Would you chill Paris? We're not going to fail literature the play is going to go fine!"

"No I will not _chill, _not until we are perfect! And we will be after tonight's rehearsal! And I swear Gilmore if you and prince charming mess this one up it will be your funeral."

Paris starts to walk away but stops when Rory says, "I can't tonight, I have dinner with my grandparents."

"I don't care what you have to do but you're going to be there and this is going to go perfect." Paris all but stamps her foot and walks off.

For the rest of the day, Rory sees several people point her out and start whispering. It shouldn't bother her, it's not like she likes many of the people here. They barely know her and yet they are gossiping about her anyways. At least its the end of the day. Rory makes her way to her locker, puts her books in her back pack and starts heading out.

"Hey Mary," a voice she recognizes calls behind her. She decided to keep walking. It doesn't stop him from catching up to her, "Hey Mary, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you all day."

"I haven't really felt like talking Tristan and would you stop calling me that!" Rory replies.

"A little fiesty are we? I like fiesty women." he winks at her.

Rory shudders, "I've had a bad enough day today already Tristan."

"Well maybe I can help make it better..." Tristan suggests.

"I don't think so. But thanks anyways." Rory says turning to head to the bus stop.

"Come on Rory," Tristan says, "Let me at least give you a ride home, it will at least save you some time."

"Not interested," she says flatly, drained.

"Well I'll see you tonight, anyways," he calls, but she acts like she can't hear him.

A cup of coffee would be really good right now. Rory thinks to herself as she gets off the bus in Star's Hollow. Rory heads into Luke's and sits at the counter. Luke greets her, "What can I get ya?" he asks.

"The biggest cup of coffee you have." Rory says putting her head on the counter.

"Bad day?" he asks.

She nods against the counter, "The worst."

Luke set's down the biggest mug he has in front of her, "How about a piece of strawberry cheesecake to go with it? On the house."

Rory half smiles, "Thanks Luke."

Luke smiles back and awkwardly pats her on the back and gets her the cheesecake.

Rory is drinking her coffee when Jess comes down from the upstairs apartment. He stops suddenly surprised at seeing her there. Rory sees him and says, "You were right, I shouldn't have gone to school today."

Jess nods, "I usually am about these things."

**I was planning on continuing this chapter but this just felt like the perfect place to end this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls.**

**So you thought Dean was out of the picture? Try again. Also I thought I would add the part from the episode with Lorelai and Paul. I thought it was funny and it opens up some communication between Lorelai and Luke. And I wanted to bring it back to the episode a little before I strayed too far off. Hope y'all don't mind. **

Saturday morning Rory and Lorelai walk to Luke's for breakfast.

"How did it go last night?" Lorelai asked, "I tried to wait up for you but I think I knocked out at 11."

"Ugh," Rory groans, "Paris wouldn't let us leave until we got it perfect." Rory rolls her eyes.

Lorelai smiles, "So.. how many times did you have to kiss Tristan?" Lorelai asks nudging Rory with her elbow.

Rory scowls, "Mom, really?"

"Oh come on, lighten up a little."

Rory just shakes her head.

Walking into Lukes Lorelai says, "That's it. This afternoon, we are going to engage in some intensive retail therapy to bring you out of this funk.

They sit down at the counter, "No thanks." Rory says.

"I mean it." Lorelai says. "Today is the day we finally spring for the Powerpuff Girls shot glasses."

"I can't. I promised Lane I'd help her pick out an outfit for the play."

Luke and Jess are both working in the diner this morning. Jess is starting some fresh coffee and Luke comes over to take their order.

"You should come with us and watch Rory perform." Lorelai says to Luke. As Jess comes to put coffee down in front of them Rory adds, "Yeah, Jess could come to, if you want to." she says to him.

"Can't." Luke replies

"How often do you get to see teenagers speak iambic pentameter - and kill themselves?" Lorelai pushes.

"No, thanks. Not my thing."

"Aw come on Uncle Luke, you could use a little culture." Jess nudges him and eyes him meaningfully.

Jess and Luke seem to be having some kind of conversation with their eyes. After a few awkward moments Luke replies, "Maybe it won't be so bad."

Jess and Rory share a look that makes Rory blush down to her toes.

"Alright," Lorelai smiles, "See you tomorrow at six."

The girls give their order, and Luke and Jess are busy in the diner. Lorelai gives a knowing smile to Rory.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai turns, "Yes?"

"Hey, it is you! This is Lorelai. She's the girl I told you about." says Paul Lorelais date from the other night.

"Paul! I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you with the hat." She says and looks at Rory paniced. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some coffee."

"In Stars Hollow?"

"You talked so much about the town the other night, especially Luke's place. My mom's crazy for coffee. I thought I'd bring them for breakfast." Lorelai looks at Rory more horrified to see he has his parents with him.

"The other night?" Rory asks innocently.

"Paul is referring to the casual Wednesday." she says to Rory, "I want you to meet my daughter, Rory."

"Hi." Rory says, trying not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you." Paul replies.

"These are my parents, Dory and Sid." Paul says.

"Nice to meet you." Lorelai says to them.

"Pleasure, really." Paul's mom says to Lorelai. Looking entirely too happy to find out his son was dating a woman with a daughter closer to his age.

"Yeah, me, too." Lorelai adds politely.

"You ordering?"

"Luke? Are you Luke? Is this Luke?" Paul says turning to Lorelai.

"Yes, that's Luke." Lorelai confirms biting her lip.

"Oh, man! Mom, Dad, that is Luke. We heard so much about you. Darn shame about that Rachel." Paul says way to enthusiastically.

"Who the hell are these people?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Paul is my friend from business school. We went out the other night."

"She talked about a few people in this town, you being one of them. So, nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

"Three coffees to go, then."

Lorelai turns back to Rory only to see her hiding a smirk, "Something funny?"

"Nope." Rory says biting her lip.

"You're smiling for no reason?"

"I'm a happy person." Rory says smiling bigger.

"I've got to run. Mom wants to go antiquing. So it was nice meeting you. And I'll see you in class, Lorelai." Paul leaves with his parents.

Lorelai lowers her head, "What? Say it!"

"Nothing." Rory says smiling, then adds, "I always wanted a little brother."

"He looked older the other night."

"How much older could he possibly look?"

"A lot."

"He's usually scruffy. The baseball cap hides the funky-hair thing." Lorelai tries to defend herself.

"He should have been holding a yo-yo, a lollipop and wearing a beanie with a propeller on it." Rory laughs.

"He's in his 20s."

"He must have been a very good boy to deserve such a happy day. I bet they let him ride a pony."

"Aren't you supposed to go help Lane?"

Rory nods, "Thanks for cheering me up." Rory leaves the diner still laughing at the expense of her mother.

"What? You want to say something, too?" Lorelai says to Luke as he walks by.

"No."

"Don't hold back on my account."

"I wouldn't." Luke smiles, "Wanna write your phone number on some baseball cards so you can hand them out tomorrow."

"This is me leaving." Lorelai says.

"I want to know what the cutoff is. If you had one of those height bars, like at an amusement park ride. And no tip."

"I wonder why."

On her way to Lane's Rory pulls out Jess' copy of Oliver Twist and is reading it as she walks. She could get to Lane's blind folded and she's doing okay until she suddenly runs into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Rory starts looking up to find it's Dean. She takes a step back, not sure what to say.

"Uh, Hi Rory.." Dean stammers, "Could we talk?" he asks her hesitantly.

"Um sure." Rory says. Why not? Rory thinks to herself.

Dean gestures to the bench and they both sit down. Rory notices he has his apron in his hand, he must be on his way to work. It's awkward seeing him after the break up. More than that it's awkward not being his girlfriend. Not because she still wants to be but because she was so used to it, comfortable being his girlfriend.

Dean gulps and takes Rory's hand. Rory lets him. That must be a good sign he thinks to himself. Rory can't help but notice that Dean touching her hand has no effect on her.

"I want to apologize." Dean says.

"You want to apologize? I'm the one who needs to apologize." Rory says.

"No, I'm sorry Rory. I'm sorry I over reacted. You were right, you and I were broken up you did nothing wrong. I just wish you had told me about it sooner. It could have saved us from all this nonsense."

"I should have told you. But do you think you really would have responded any differently?" Rory asks.

"Yeah," Dean says, then gives a small smile, "Maybe?"

"I still should have told you. I'm sorry about that." Rory says. She feels a little relieved clearing the air with Dean.

"Well, I'm sorry, you're sorry, do you think we could forget about it and go back to the way we were?" Looking at Dean's face as he says it, she can tell he looks sure that she will agree.

Rory sits back, surprised. She didn't expect that. Rory thinks about it, is that what she wants? It seems like Dean thinks so, and it's probably what would be the most expected thing for her to do. Without thinking about it she looks to Luke's diner, and she knows she has her answer. Taking a deep breath she says, "You know Dean, I don't think we can. I think it's too late."

"Too late?" Dean starts to get mad. "What did you go off and kiss someone else? Or Tristan again?"

Not that she expected Dean to take it well but Rory's surprised by the harshness. "No I didn't. As a matter of fact." she stands up crossing her arms.

"Come on Rory, what's the problem then? I thought you loved me."

She felt a wave of guilt fall over her but pushed it away. "You were the one who ended it with me Dean. Now I have to go." Rory turns and rushes to Lanes house without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls.**

**So here is the play. Then the moment we've all been waiting on, well at least the moment I've been waiting on. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate them and it encourages me to write more :)**

"Are you sure this is Shakespeare?" Sookie asked Lorelai looking around.

"What's with all the grunting? I wish we could find Luke. He could translate for us." Lorelai whispered.

"Hey." Rory said greeting them.

"Hi, honey. Look at you." Lorelai said holding Rory out to look at her.

"You look like a princess. Doesn't she look like a princess?" Sookie said.

"Yeah, she looks beautiful." Lorelai confirmed.

"Mom made the dress." Rory told Sookie.

"Not to mention the girl inside it." Lorelai added.

"Hello! Gross!" Rory says.

"I'm just saying."

"Well I just wanted to say hi, Paris wants to meet before we go on."

"Okay Honey, you're going to do great!"

Rory turned to go. When she got to the door she scanned the audience. Rory could see her mom talking to Sookie and Lane, and Luke standing in the back trying to pretend he's not there. She scanned one more time from the door but she still couldn't find the person she was looking for. She sighed, maybe he didn't come she thought. She shouldn't be disappointed she told her self sternly. Rory turned to walk to back stage, and she smiled immediately when she saw Jess leaning up against the wall watching her. All her disappointment faded away.

"Nice costume." Jess smirked, walking closer to Rory.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically.

"No really I mean it, you look pretty good for someone who is about to kill herself." They were only about a foot apart now.

"Thanks for coming."

Jess shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well I should go we'll be on in a few minutes." Rory said but she didn't go anywhere.

Jess stepped a little closer and tucked a stray piece of hair back into place, but he didn't remove his hand when he finished, and Rory didn't want him to.

"I need you." Paris said making Rory and Jess jump back from each other.

"He's not here." Paris added.

Rory shook her head trying to clear it and catch up to Paris, "Who's not here?"

"I've called his home, his cell. I called three girls he's seeing." Paris rambled.

"Calm down." Rory said noticing Jess slipped into the audience.

"Weren't you listening? He's not here. We're on in 20 minutes, and we don't have a Romeo. We are going to fail."

"We're not. Maybe he's in one of the bathrooms, smoking. You check the east men's rooms, I'll check the west ones." Rory and Paris both sped off.

Rory and Paris met back up.

"I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen. 'Let's make Tristin Romeo. He's hot.'" Paris said.

"What about Brad?" Rory suggested.

"Brad transferred have you been?"

Suddenly Tristan came around the corner.

"Get dressed. We're on in 10 minutes." Paris yelled at him.

"Can't."

"What?"

"My dad had me pulled out of school." Paris took off without waiting for an explanation. "And is she unhappy." Tristan continued.

"What do you mean, he had you pulled out of school?" Rory asked him.

"Just ticked the old man off, that's all."

"By doing what? Tristin, come on, tell me."

"I got in some trouble. Trouble involving Duncan and Bowman. And Bowman's dad's safe."

"Oh, no."

"Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. Then the crazy silent alarm kicked in."

"You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?"

"Yes."

"Stupid. Why would you do this?"

"I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school."

"Military school? I don't know what to say."

"I imagine you're overwhelmed at the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone. Sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Tristan looked back "I've got to go. Take care of yourself Mary."

Paris ran around the corner, "What are you standing there for? Let's go! And you better start sucking on an Altoid." Paris was in the Romeo costume.

Jess watched Rory's group head up to the stage. He was amused, and slightly relieved to see Paris in the Romeo costume. He didn't know if he could sit their and watch that prick kiss Rory.

"A dateless bargain to engrossing death.  
Come, bitter conduct.  
Come, unsavory guide.  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark.  
Here's to my love! O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick.  
Thus with a kiss I die." Paris finished.

"Wasn't that great? Just watching it made me feel smarter. Don't you feel smarter?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"Just the opposite, actually." Lorelai laughed.

"Want to head to Luke's?" Sookie asked her.

"Sure, we should find him before we leave." She looked around the crowd, "I am still a little peeved by how he acted earlier. At first I thought he was joking around but I realized he wasn't. One minute, he's all sweet. The next, he's being a total jerk - for God knows what reason."

"For God knows what reason? Come on, Lorelai." Sookie shakes her head.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"Don't you understand that Luke is so into you?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Okay, stop."

"He has had to watch you go from one guy to another and then the engagement, and then it was off. And patiently, he's waited, and now in walks this kid and he says, 'My God, will she date anyone else in the world 'before she'll date me?'"

"Sookie, that's.."

Sookie interupts her, "Maybe it's crazy, maybe it's irrational, but it's there. Just look the guy in the eye. It's right there."

Rory appears and they drop their conversation for now.

Lorelai hugs her and asks, "So did you and Paris actually kiss, or was that, like, a stage thing?"

Rory shrugs, "A lady never kisses and tells."

Luke and Jess come up behind them and tell Rory she did a great job. They all head to their cars and back to Stars Hollow. When Rory's group gets back Luke is already back inside. Lorelai and Sookie walk in and Rory tells them she will catch up with them later.

Sookie sits down and Lorelai goes over to the counter to talk to Luke.

"Are you good at dating?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"What?" Luke is surprised by her question.

"Dating. Do you have that down?" she asks.

"Okay, if this is about that kid.." Luke starts.

"It's not about anything. It's a question."

"I don't know if I have it down. Considering I live with my nephew, I'd say probably not." He answers. Wishing he wasn't having this conversation right now but also slightly intrigued.

"I don't have it down either. I've never been very good at it. Never even really liked it. It's too much 'what if. I like things I can count on. Actually, with Max, it was the first time I was finally like: 'Here it is. That one person who will always be there for me. And then I turned around, and it's suddenly: 'Wrong. Keep moving."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luke asks seriously wanting to know.

"I don't have very many people in my life who are in my life permanently, forever. They will always be there for me. I will always be there for them. There's Rory and Sookie, this town and you. I mean, at least I think I've got..."

"You do." Luke said looking into her eyes.

"Good. Just checking." Lorelai smiles and walks back to her table.

Rory walks out onto the bridge to see Jess sitting in the middle of it, staring out into the water. She thought he would be here.

When he sees her coming he stands up.

"So what did you think?" Rory asks him.

"Not too bad, you did a good job killing yourself." He smirked. They were standing close together. "I have to say though I was a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, a little jealous of Paris kissing you."

Rory rolls her eyes, "We were acting."

They both step a little bit forward, "Acting huh?" Jess says putting his he hands around her waist.

It's almost like there is some kind of magnet pulling them together. Both of them getting closer and closer until their lips touch, and they're kissing. Joined at the lips, it feels like her lips are on fire. Without even thinking she pulls Jess closer to her wanting to feel him touching her. Everywhere Jess is touching her Rory is tingling. Jess is pulling Rory closer to him too. Neither one of them has ever experienced a kiss quite like this before. Too soon the pull back both of them breathing hard.

Fore heads touching, "Wow," Rory says, looking into his eyes, "Was that acting?"

Jess shakes his head against hers, "No. That wasn't acting."

Rory smiles and Jess leans in to kiss her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy lately. I've gotten so much I want to write. As I'm working I've been jotting down notes and filling my pockets :) So I thought about ending it at the end of the last chapter, but I think I will continue. I want to see how Jess and Rory progress and what obstacles they might face. Lots of talking in this chapter not a lot of doing. I promise it will get more interesting. **

Rory rushed through the door of her house, face flushed. Lorelai hears the door open and close and comes around the corner. She spots her daughter leaning against the door, smiling and face flushed.

Lorelai can't help but give a small smile, "What's going on?"

"I..." Rory starts, "Oh my gosh..."

"What is it Rory?" Lorelai asks a little worried now.

Rory still couldn't help but smile but she wasn't sure her mom was going to like what she was doing. "Okay, but you can't get mad. Please? I don't want to ruin this and if you get mad it will ruin it."

"Did you rob a bank? Murder someone in a back alley? Commit grand theft auto?" Lorelai inquired.

"No." Rory laughed.

"Then spill."

"Okay." Rory smiled. "Jess and I kissed." she said in a rush.

"You kissed?"

"Yes."

"Like lips brushed together by accident or full on kiss?"

"Full on kiss." Rory blushed.

Lorelai wasn't sure how much to say. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about this Jess. He didn't have the best first impression on her or the town. But Rory liked him and he seemed to like her and be nice to her. She had a feeling about him though. She knew kids like that, she was a kid like that when she was his age. She knew more about his type than he knew. But Rory wanted to be happy about this then she would be happy about it too, for now.

"So..." Lorelai hinted for Rory to continue.

"So what?" Rory asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"So are you two together now?"

"I don't know," Rory said starting to get a panic edge in her voice, "We didn't say anything about that, it was just a, it was just a perfect moment that fell together. But now what?"

"Hey, hey." Lorelai stepped closer to her daughter. "Relax. You'll figure it out when the time is right. Just enjoy the moment."

Rory nodded and her smile returned.

Lorelai and Rory walk to Luke's for breakfast the next morning. Luke's is just starting to come into view. Rory fiddles with her hands, nervous. She's not sure what to do when she sees Jess. What does she say to him? Nerves going crazy she stops and pivots on one foot turning the other way. Lorelai turns and lifts her eyebrow, asking the obvious question.

"I think I need to get to school early. I'm going to catch the early bus." Rory says turning to go.

Lorelai loops her arm in Rory's and pulls her back along the path to Luke's, "Come along Cinderella, you're not going to turn into a pumpkin"

Rory mock pouts.

"I thought you were excited to see Jess."

"I was. I am. I'm just nervous. What do I do?"

"What do you usually do?"

Rory shrugs.

"Well just do that." Lorelai smiles. Rory turns to go but Lorelai pulls her back again, "You have to come. If you don't you're going to have Jess wandering around town with a glass slipper, and some evil step sister will squeeze her foot into it and he will live happily ever after with her!"

Rory rolls her eyes, "I have an evil step sister?"

"Yes, I keep her hidden away locked in a house all by herself, and bring her only green leafy things to eat, thus what made her so evil."

"Mmmmhmm," Rory nods, "We are never watching Cinderella again."

"Of course we are."

"Every time you make silly references that make no sense in real life." Rory smiles.

"Well I haven't had my coffee yet." Lorelai smiles as she opens the door to Luke's.

Jess felt ridiculous as he combed his hair in the mirror. It wasn't his hair he felt ridiculous about it was the smile on his face. Why was he so happy about a kiss? It was just a kiss. Of course he knew why. It wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss with Rory and it was beyond what any other kiss he had ever had felt like. He tried to stop smiling as he shook his head and headed down the stairs.

Rory was sitting at the counter with her mother when he came out from the curtain. They both smiled at each other.

"Hi." She said, and smiled.

"Hi." he said smiling back.

They didn't notice but Luke and Lorelai but stopped talking and looked at them.

After a few moments Lorelai nudged Rory. And Rory shook her head, trying to clear it. "I should get going." she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"I'll see you later?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Rory walks out the door and Jess turns and goes back upstairs.

Luke turns to Lorelai, "What was that about?"

"Rory and Jess kissed."

"What?" Luke looks surprised. "Really?"

"Yup." Lorelai nods.

Luke smiles, "So are they together now?"

"I don't know, I don't think they know." Lorelai gestures to where Rory and Jess were standing indicating their conversation.

Luke nods, "I hope so. Rory would be good for him. Be a good influence on him."

Lorelai bites her tongue but nods. She hopes he won't be a bad influence on her. But Rory has a good head on her shoulders. Lorelai thinks to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

**Thank you all so much for all your comments!**_

Thursday, after school Lorelai and Rory are building a snowman in the town square.

"How do you like that mouth?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"It's not very mouth-like."

"I think it works."

"It's tilted to the side."

"It was intentional. It gives her a unique expression."

"Like she had a stroke?"

"Fine. I'll use the Mrs. Potato Head lips." Lorelai pouts.

"No, forget it. Leave Stroke-mouth. It's not like we're going to win this."

"Bad attitude."

"Mom, face it. That is the single most incredible snowman I have ever seen."

Lorelai shakes her head, "I'm sorry, that snowman is way over the top. Too showy. It's screaming, 'I'm incredible. I'm special. Look at me."

"Kind of the point of a snowman-building contest." Rory says.

She looks around the square again. Glancing longingly at Luke's.

"Whatcha looking at?" Lorelai asks like she doesn't already know.

"Oh nothing." Rory says quickly going back to work.

"What are we doing on your school break?" Lorelai asks.

" A lot of nothing."

"Sounds good."

"Plus some homework. And a lot of movies. We have to rent Godfather llI on DVD."

"You're kidding."

"In the audio commentary - Coppola defends casting Sofia."

"That is fatherly love. What's this homework you have?"

"Just stuff for the paper." Rory rolls her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Paris wants the first issue back to be a double issue. So we have to prep over break. She says the news never sleeps."

"Does Paris ever sleep?"

"I think she periodically makes a whirring noise and shuts down."

"You can't work the whole time."

"I won't. I promise."

"My God." Lorelai exclaims.

"What?"

"He's power buffing." She says shocked.

"Now, that is just wrong." Rory crossed her arms.

"We're competing against the Michelangelo of snow. We're 'Ernest Builds a Snowman. We shouldn't look at him. Heads down. Stay focused. We can do this."

"Absolutely." Rory agrees getting work.

The head falls off of their snowman. At the same time they look at each other. "Want to get some coffee?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Yup." she agrees and they start walking to Luke's. "Let's get some dinner too, I'm hungry."

"Snow building takes a lot out of you."

They walk into Luke's and Rory looks around and appears visibly disappointed about not seeing Jess. They sit down at a table and Lorelai nudges Rory. "Come on go talk to him."

"What?"

"Your obviously looking for him, go talk to him," Lorelai gestures to the apartment upstairs.

"He said he would see me later." Rory says.

"I know. I was there."

"But when is later? What does later mean?" Rory says, "Later is supposed to mean in an hour, in the evening, the next morning. Later doesn't mean a few days. Does it?"

"I don't know what to tell you kid." Lorelai shrugs.

"It's been a few days. Maybe it meant nothing. Just happened in the moment. Maybe he regrets it." Rory says.

Lorelai shakes her head, "He doesn't regret it. If you don't talk to him you are just going to get yourself more upset wondering and waiting."

"I really have no reason to be upset. We aren't together, he doesn't have to make any promises to me or explain himself." Rory shrugs.

Lorelai starts to say something but Rory shakes her head, "Let's just talk about something else please."

Lorelai nods, "How about the Bracebridge dinner?"

"Oh yeah, how's is going?"

"Well I had the audition for the harp player, and we received all of the costumes. It is going to be crazy."

"I can't wait to see them. Have you asked Jackson to be the squire yet?" Rory smiles.

"Well we didn't really ask him, just sort of told him he was going to do it. Then we watched him squirm until he agreed and let him think it was his choice."

Rory laughed, "Sounds about right."

Jess runs down from the apartment ready to run out the door but stops when he sees Rory. They both smile instantly.

"So.." he says.

"So.." Rory replies, "Ugh.. what have you been up to?"

"I've been around." Jess nods.

"Yeah. Ugh me too. Been around."

"We'll I'll see ya?" Jess takes a step to go.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Rory nods.

Jess walks out the door. Lorelai bites he lip trying not to laugh, "Ladies and Gentleman, episode two: Rory and Jess the early years."

Rory rolls her eyes.

Lorelai takes the last sip of her coffee, "I've got to get back to the Inn and finish up some details. I'll meet you back here for some coffee before we head home?"

"Sure" Rory nods getting up to leave. She says goodbye to her mom and is about to head home to study when she gets an idea. Maybe if she studies on the bridge someone will happen to run into her.

Rory gets to the bridge and is disappointed to find it empty. She shrugs, and heads to the center and sits down. She pulls out her history book and opens it to the right page, but closes it again suddenly not able to concentrate. She can't stop thinking about Jess. Shaking her head she opens the book again. After the reading the first paragraph twice and not retaining anything Rory slams the book shut again.

Hearing a snicker come from behind her, she turns to see Jess sitting down beside her, "So what's the consensus?" he asks.

Turning so she's facing him, "The consensus on what?" she asks. _Does he mean between the two of them?_ she thinks.

Jess gestures to the book, "Are you going to read that? Or not?"

Rory smiles, "well I can't seem to clear my head long enough to understand anything."

"Maybe I can help." Jess says leaning closer.

"Help?"

"Help clear your head." Jess reaches out to touch Rory's cheek and her breath catches in her throat. Jess brushes her lips lightly with his.

Rory smiles against his lip. Jess pulls back a few inches. "I don't think that helped clear my head."

Jess smiled back, "Well I can tell you what happens anyways."

"Oh can you?" This time Rory leans in and kisses Jess.

"Yes I can, a war breaks out these guys over hear are killed, then some more over hear are killed, and that continues until one side gives in to the other or until they are all dead."

"How inspiring." Rory laughs.

"I thought so."

"Well I'm sure to get an A now."

They both lean in to kiss again. This time the kiss deepens both of them pushing closer to the other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore girls.**

**And here comes the Bracebridge dinner plans. A lot of the same from the show with a bit of and extra twist in there. I hope you like it. **

A little while later Rory and Jess walk back into the diner laughing. Seeing her mom and Sookie Rory heads to join them at the table, and Jess goes behind the counter. Rory sits down.

"I've got 30 pounds of aged beef trays and trays of trout, mountains of prune tarts. I diced pumpkins until my hands turned orange. I've got pumpkin hands." Sookie says.

"What's going on?" Rory asks.

Lorelai turns to Rory about to explain but then notices the smile on her face. She looks behind the counter to see Jess smiling into a book he's reading. "You did it again, didn't you?"

"Did what?" Rory asks innocently.

"You kissed Jess again." Lorelai states.

Rory blushes, "You kissed Jess?" Sookie asks.

"Yes she did, last weekend and again today." Lorelai answers for her.

"So what if I did?" Rory starts, "There is nothing wrong with that, I am a single woman and if I want to kiss someone I have every right to do it."

"Amen, sister." Lorelai says.

"So if we can move passed this, what happened at the Inn?"

Lorelai sighs, "The Bracebridge dinner is off. They got snowed in, and they can't make it."

"What? No." Rory says.

"I know." Sookie says disappointedly, "How can you stay so calm about this?" she asks Lorelai.

"There's nothing we can do." Lorelai shrugs.

"I can't believe they got snowed in. All that work. All that extra help we hired."

"At least they paid for it already. We didn't lose any money." Lorelai justifies.

"I guess." Sookie shrugs, "I could still make up the dinner for the three of us." Sookie suggests.

"Then it would be the three of us all alone in the dining room." Rory shudders.

"Like The Shining, except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune." Lorelai adds.

"You girls want anything besides coffee?" Luke asks holding the coffee pot.

"What about Luke?" Sookie asks like he's not standing there.

"What about him?" Lorelai asks.

"He eats, and Jess eats." sookie says to Lorelai, "Doesn't Jess eat?" She asks Luke.

"What's she doing?" Luke asks Lorelai.

Rory smiles, amused. "I think she's inviting you for dinner."

"Yeah, come on, join us. It'll be fun." Lorelai says.

"You like peacock pie?" Sookie asks.

"I'm 100% sure I don't." Luke grumbles.

"There'll be normal food, too." Lorelai says

"And decorations. And music." Rory adds.

"Come on." Lorelai encourages. "It'll be fun. Well You know what? Let's invite everyone."

"Everyone who?" asks Sookie.

"Everyone everyone."

"Everyone everyone who?" Sookie asks again.

"Everyone we know. Everyone we like." Lorelai announces.

"They can even stay in the Inn." Rory suggests. "All those empty rooms, those uneaten pillow mints."

"An out-of-control, over-the-top slumber party. I love it!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Done." Says Sookie excitedly.

"Spread the word." Lorelai says to Luke

Luke rolls his eyes, "I haven't said I'd come yet so I'm certainly not gonna suddenly become your messenger boy."

Lorelai looks at him.

"8:00?" he asks.

"7:00."

"Right." he says turning to go.

Jess smiled into his book again. The whole dinner thing sounded corny but a night with Rory sounded fun. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he didn't like how she said she was single. He didn't want her to be single, he wanted her to be his. Not that he would say that out loud.

The next afternoon, after school Rory is sitting behind the front desk at the Inn helping out while her mom and Michel are busy with dinner plans. She is working on a room assignment sheet for the night of the dinner and answering the phone when it rings. Everyone is running around the Inn putting up decorations and cleaning to get ready.

Rory is surprised when she sees Dean come into the Inn. Their last conversation didn't end that well.

"Hey," Dean says, "I was hoping I would find you here when you weren't at home."

"You're looking for me?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I.." he looks down nervously. "I've thought a lot about our last conversation, and I wanted to come apologize."

"Oh." Rory says.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry. And I wanted to know if we could still be friends?" Dean asks.

Rory blinks a few times stunned by his question. If he was asking if they could still be friends he probably didn't know about her and Jess. Not that there was anything official between her and Jess. But if he wanted to try to be friends now would probably be a good time to start. Maybe? It would make things easier if they could be friends. Rory sighed, "Yeah we can be friends."

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "That's great." He didn't know exactly what else to say but he didn't want to leave it at that either, he looked around the Inn, "So what's going on here?" he asked noticing all the excitement.

"Oh," Rory smiled and explained about the Bracebridge dinner and how it was cancelled and that since it was all paid for already. "So we started inviting the whole town to come enjoy it."

"Oh well that's pretty cool, sounds fun." Dean said.

Rory suddenly felt stuck and she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth right now, "So um, do you want to come?" she didn't sound to sure.

"I think it would be fun." Dean said, happy to be invited and doing something with Rory. "Will it be too awkward?" he asked knowing Rory's answer.

"Oh no," she said, "It will be a good start to a nice friendship." she said. Then thought, "Why don't you bring Clara? I'm sure she would love it."

He nodded. "I think I will." he smiled, "Well I have to get to work, I'll see you later?"

"Yup, yes you will." Rory says.

As soon as Dean was out the door Rory put her head on the desk. What did she just do?

"Was that Dean?" Lorelai asked her coming around the corner.

"Yup." Rory nodded not picking her head up from the counter.

"What did he want?"

"He wants to be friends." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded, "What's with the long face?"

Rory said nothing but Lorelai caught on quickly, "You invited him did you?"

"Yup."

Lorelai patted her daughters back sympathetically.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

**A lot of dialog from the show. Mostly because I like it and it fits into the story. Also I feel like it keeps it feeling like Gilmore Girls. Here's Friday night dinner. And I decided to keep the fight. Add just a little more drama into the mix. Bracebridge dinner is coming up next chapter.**

On his way back into town, Dean sees a fight going on. He steps in to try and break it up.

"Hey, guys! Come on. Break it up." he says stepping in the middle, when suddenly he's being attacked, "Quit! Hold it! Get off me! Get off me, man! I'm not fighting you. Jess, knock it off."

Jess pushes off of him and smiles to himself. He still wanted to get a punch into Dean, but knew it would only cause trouble with Rory.

"What the hell is your problem? You saw it was me." Dean said to him. "Why'd you keep punching?"

"I had momentum." Jess shrugged.

"I was trying to help you." Dean insisted. There was definitely something he didn't like about this guy.

"I don't need your help, but thanks for offering." Jess walked off without a look behind him.

Mean while at the Gilmore house:

While getting ready for Friday night dinner Lorelai has the reservation book in her hand and is going over room assignments.

"Did Bootsy R.S.V.P?" Lorelai asks her daughter.

"Yeah, he's coming." Rory comes in the living room, ready to go.

"Thanks. Is he bringing anybody?"

"He's coming solo." Rory answers sitting down in the chair across from her mother.

"I'm gonna put him in Room 16 with Luke." Lorelai smiles deviously.

"You can't do that." Rory says shaking her head.

"Come on, Let me have my fun."

"Luke's coming with Jess." Rory smiles saying his name.

"I'll put Jess in with Miss Patty."

"There'll be no Jess left in the morning."

"You stink."

"Are these last year's cards or this year's?" Rory picks up a stack of cards on the table next to her. "

"This year's." Lorelai says and Rory scoffs, "Don't scoff."

"Last year's set was here till Halloween."

"If that's a crack at my housekeeping skills, then okay."

"Wow." Rory says looking at the cards.

"What?"

"This is one ugly-looking baby. Whose baby is this?" she asks holding up the picture.

"That's your second cousin Stan's poor kid."

"He got Stan's everything."

"That's not even the ugliest baby in the bunch."

"You're kidding." Rory keeps looking through the cards and gets to the one her mother must be referring to.

"That's the ugliest baby in the bunch." Lorelai says.

"Why do people put pictures on cards? Do they not understand we are unapologetic mockers?"

"There's an unexplained innocence in the world."

"I didn't see this." Rory says holding up a card.

"See what?"

"Dad. The woman, I'm assuming, is Sherry."

"Did I not show you that?" Lorelai mocks innocence.

"They've got a cute little puppy and everything."

"I must've put it in the stack and forgotten to tell you about it."

"Nice-looking lady."

"Like a young Tammy Faye Bakker."

"But prettier than that."

"I didn't mean not pretty. Question about the room list." Lorelai says trying to change the subject. "Room 31, why is it empty?"

"I wanted to run an idea by you." Rory says putting the cards down.

"Run it."

"I thought maybe a certain depressed man and his wife could stay there."

"Woody and Soon-Yi?"

"Grandma and Grandpa." Rory rolls her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding." Lorelai puts the book aside and stands up and gathers her jacket.

"This could cheer him up." Rory says following.

"I'll send him a Def Jam comedy tape. That'll cheer him up."

"It's a good thing to do." Rory says.

"We'll donate money to charity. That's a good thing, too. We'll stop kicking dogs."

Rory looks at her mom sternly.

"I'll pencil them in, but they'll probably say no." Lorelai gives in.

"But we're not gonna hope that they say no, right?" Rory says,"Right? Because that would be really bad karma especially on top of making fun of the ugly babies."

"I have a New Year's resolution for you. Become more cynical and self-absorbed." Lorelai tells Rory as they walk out the door.

"I'll work on it." Rory says.

In the car Lorelai says, "I can't believe you invited Dean."

"Ugh," Rory hits her head against the window, "I know."

"You know you have to tell Grandma?"

"Tell her what?" Rory asks.

"About you and Dean, and now you and Jess." Lorelai says.

"Maybe. If it comes up." Rory says.

"Well if you invite the grandparents to dinner then she will inevetiably see you and Dean and wonder why your not together, and then why you didn't tell her. And then she will see the way you look at Jess and she will think you are hiding him from her. And then.."

"Okay, okay," Rory interrupts, "I'll tell her tonight."

"Or.." Lorelai starts, and Rory looks at her strangely, "Or you can not tell her and not invite her to the dinner."

"Mom.."

"Okay, okay." Lorelai says pulling into their driveway.

Dinner was very awkward, it was hard having conversation when Richard was in a bad mood.

"So what are your travel plans, Dad? You and Mom always go out of town this time of year." Lorelai says trying to start conversation.

"Last year it was the Bahamas." Rory says.

"That's right, it was." Richard says.

"I remember you had fun, too. You said the Bahamamians were real nice. The Bahamites? The Bahamamamanians?" Lorelai searches for the right word.

"The Bahamians."

"Yes, they were nice." Emily said.

"They were nice." Richard agreed.

"So what are your plans?" Lorelai asked.

"We're not going anywhere this year." Richard clarifies.

"Why not? Well, it can be really nice just to stay at home because you can do fun things that you normally wouldn't have time , like play Running Charades and get out that Slip 'N Slide." Lorelai says.

"We'll see." Richard replies.

"Yes, we'll see." Emily says.

"Would you all excuse me? I have to make some calls." Richard says standing up. "Say goodbye before you leave, will you?"

"Sure, Dad." Richard leaves the room, "When is this awfulness with work gonna resolve itself?" Lorelai asks her mom.

"I don't know." Emily says shaking her head. "The man is so sensitive. He reads so much into every little perceived slight."

"About that Grandma, I have an idea that might help cheer Grandpa up." Rory says.

"Really, what do you have in mind Rory?" Emily asks her.

"Well, Mom's Inn was having a huge 19th century style dinner, but the group got snowed in. And since it was all paid for we are hosting it for all our friends and neighbors. We're even going to stay in the Inn, and I thought maybe you and Grandpa would like to come?"

"Well you know Rory it can't hurt now can it? Thank you for thinking of us."

Rory smiled and noticed Lorelai eyeing her. "Also Grandma there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" Emily asked.

"Well, I wanted you to know that Dean and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory. I did notice that you haven't brought him up in the passed 3 dinners."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't want to talk about it."

"I understand." Emily says, "So, do you have anyone else in mind?"

Rory smiles, and blushes but doesn't answer.

"Well I'll take that as a yes." Emily smiles, "Is it someone from Chilton?" she asks hopeful.

"No its not from Chilton. And its too soon to be anything." Rory says, "It might even be nothing."

"Yeah, that's why you two make goo goo eyes at each other across the diner." Lorelai laughed

"Who?" Emily asked "Who are you making goo goo eyes at?"

Rory blushes and looks down, "Jess."

"Jess? Who is Jess?" Emily asks.

"Jess is Luke's nephew." Lorelai explains.

"And Luke is the diner owner?"

"Yes."

"Well when might I be able to meet this Jess?" Emily asks.

"Well he will be at the dinner too Grandma." Rory says.

"So will Dean." Lorelai adds.

"Dean is coming to the dinner, even though you're broken up?" Emily asks her.

Rory nods and shakes her head.

"Oh dear." Emily says and pats Rory's hand, "Does he know about Jess?"

Rory shakes her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad your enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it. Here is the Bracebridge dinner or at least the beginning. **

Rory and Lorelai were in the Inn all dressed up for the big event. All the staff are hurrying around with last minute preparations, some are dressed in costume already and some are still changing. Rory's holding the check in binder and Lorelai joins her as the first guests arrive.

"Hey, dolls." Babbette and Morey walk in.

"Welcome." Lorelai says greeting them.

"Are we the first ones here?" Babbette asks.

"Yes, you are." Lorelai asks.

"Now, don't you freak out." Babbette says to Morey, "Morey hates being the first anywhere. He thinks it hurts his street credibility."

"You two are in Room 8." Rory holds out the key.

"It's all ready for you." Lorelai smiles and Babbette takes the key.

"Thanks, doll. Come on, Morey. We could be late for dinner if it'll make you feel better." Babbette says heading up the stairs.

"A little." Morey says.

Lane starts walking towards them, "Are you alone?" Rory whispers

"Lane." Mrs. Kim call coming in the door.

"My wedding night's gonna be very interesting." Lane whispers to Rory.

Rory smiles.

"Hello, Lorelai. Thank you for inviting us." Mrs. Kim says formally.

"Our pleasure." Lorelai responds.

"I'm glad you guys could come." Rory says holding out a key, "You guys are in Room 12."

"Thank you." Mrs. Kim says taking the key.

"Do you need help bringing in your stuff?" Lorelai says noticing Mrs. Kim only has a purse.

"This is my stuff." Mrs. Kim says holding up the small bag. "Don't need any more stuff. People have too much stuff."

"You know, you're right. People have too much stuff." Lorelai says.

"Absolutely." Rory chimes in.

Mrs. Kim and Lane head up the stairs. Mrs. Kim pulling Lane along by the arm. Rory leans over and whispers to her mother, "Says the woman with 64 pairs of shoes."

"Thus proving my point." Lorelai nods.

Paris walks in the door next arms full of papers and caring a bag full as well.

"What is Paris doing here?" Lorelai asks her daughter.

"She had to bring me the newspaper stuff tonight. She couldn't wait." Rory says.

"Robot, she's a robot." Lorelai says under her breath.

"Hi." Lorelai says and leaves to go welcome other guests.

"Here are the materials on the double issue. Some of the articles will need complete re-writes. Madeline's 500 words on test anxiety spends 400 of them arguing that stretch corduroy is the best material for low-rise jeans." Paris says putting the papers on the counter.

"Well, let's see. Corduroy is a fabric. The fabric of society is weakened when students.." Rory tries.

"You can't get there." Paris says shaking her head.

"It doesn't look like it." Rory says, "I'll get on this tomorrow."

"What about tonight?" Paris asks.

"I'm busy tonight."

"Doing what?"

"Well, this." Rory gestures to the room.

"What is this?"

"It's kind of a big dinner party."

"I'll get out of your way. Call if you need to talk things through. Oh and Madeline uses the Prince version of writing. A letter 'U' for 'you' and a picture of an eye for an 'I." Paris rolls her eyes.

"Do you have anything going on tonight?" Rory asks her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paris starts to take offense.

"It means, do you have anything going on tonight?"

Paris shrugs, "My parents are out of town, so my Portuguese nanny will make dinner. Then I'll get back to reading The lliad or we'll play Monopoly. I always crush her."

"I was thinking you may want to stay for dinner." Rory suggests.

"Here?"

"Yeah. We have a ton of food and it's a whole big show."

"If you're not doing anything Rereading The lliad a third time is not 'not doing anything. I'm not pathetic." Paris defends.

"I know you're not. I just thought it might be fun, that's all." Rory says.

"I'll have to make a call." Paris says

"Good, make it." Rory smiles. Maybe her and Paris can be friends after all.

"I just have to let Nanny know." Paris walks off to make her phone call.

"Hey." Dean says approaching Rory

"Hello, there." Rory says to Dean a little nervous, "Hey Clara. you look very pretty tonight."

"My mom bought it for tonight."

"She's got good taste." Rory smiles at her.

"I didn't know he was coming." I didn't know he was coming. Dean looks to see Lorelai welcoming Luke and Jess.

"Who?" Rory follows his gaze and smiles to see Jess. Jess smiles back at her but it falls when he sees Dean.

"Jess."

"Yeah, he's here. Is that a problem?" Rory says, _it shouldn't be a problem if we are only friends_.

Dean shakes his head, "Not really. It's just that he got into this fight with this guy at school. When I broke it up, he started in on me."

"He hit you?" Rory asks, curious.

"He tried."

"Why would he do that?" Rory wonders, kind of surprised.

"Don't ask me to explain that jerk."

Dean looks back to Jess and Jess gives him a little wave. "He'd better not do that all night." Dean says starting to walk away.

Jess comes over to Rory as his Uncle heads up the stairs to their room. "So?" he asks.

"So?" Rory says not sure what he's asking.

"So are you and Dean..." he trails off. He hopes their not back together. It didn't seem like they were back together when they were kissing the other night, but why would he be here.

"No. No, no." Rory says shaking her head then feels the need to explain herself, "We aren't back together. Why would you think that?"

"Well I was surprised to see him here if you weren't but I thought..." he gestures to himself not sure how to continue. They haven't said anything about what they were yet.

"You thought... right." Rory says awkwardly, "Dean is here... Well.. the other day he came to the Inn looking for me. He wanted to apologize for our argument and he wanted to ask if we would be friends. I was surprised that he wanted to be, and I agreed. And he saw all the commotion here and asked what was going on so I told him about the whole town coming to the dinner and then I felt like I had to invite him so I did. I didn't think he would say yes but he did. And he's here."

"I see." Jess replies. He was thinking about how tricky Dean was being. Using Rory's niceness to try to get close to her again. Of course Rory didn't see it that way but Jess did. Jess didn't think Dean knew about what he and Rory had start and intended to make sure he knew.

"I hope that's okay." Rory adds concerned.

"Oh yeah. It's fine. Not exactly fond of the guy myself but if you want to be friends with him..." Jess waves his hand as if to say whatever. He really didn't have a right to be upset about it anyways. He wasn't together with Rory, not officially, not yet. Even though he intended to be. But here wasn't the place for the discussion.

"So um.. Dean said you go into a fight with him?" Rory asked Jess.

Jess shook his head,"I wasn't fighting him. It was someone else."

"Oh." Rory said.

"He jumped in on his own." Jess added.

"He was trying to help you.".

"He should go into government service if he likes helping people. But me, he can stop worrying about." Jess rolls his eyes.

"Why were you fighting in the first place?" Rory asks. Jess smiles because it doesn't sound like she's accusing him she just wants to know.

"'Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk."

"You were fighting Chuck Presby? He is a jerk." Rory agrees. and smiles.

_God I love that smile_, Jess thinks, _esspecially when its directed at me_.

"Well I should catch up with Luke. But I'll see you soon?" Jess says.

"Yeah, I should get back to helping mom, anyways." Rory smiles at him.

Jess isn't exactly sure what he's doing but he leans in and gives Rory a quick kiss and winks at her as he walks away. As he rounds the corner he steals one last look at her. He smiles when he sees she is blushing and smiling down at her toes.

Lorelai comes back to join Rory once she see her parents outside the door. "They're here."

"Who?" Rory asks.

"The Joyless Luck Club." Lorelai says.

"Hello, girls." Emily greets them much happier than she was on Friday night.

"You look particularly lovely tonight." Richard tells them smiling himself.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Rory smiles seeing him seem so happy.

"You guys look nice yourselves." Lorelai says.

"Seems like the occasion called for it." Emily says smiling.

"The air seems crisper here than Hartford. It's wonderful." Richard says taking a deep breath.

"Dad, you didn't grab the wrong prescription bottle, did you?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing." Lorelai shakes her head.

"I think she was making one of her funny jokes." Emily says.

"Went straight over my head." Richard laughs.

"Let me get someone to help you with your bags," Lorelai says.

"No, just point me to the room." Richard replies.

"You guys are in Room 31." Rory says, "Best room in the place."

"Anything's fine." Richard says heading to his room. "I'll see you in a bit." he says.

"What got into him?" Lorelai asks

"He's totally different." Rory observes.

"I know. He's been that way for two days." Emily smiles, "I have no idea why, but I'm taking the credit." Emily follows after Richard.

After everyone has a arrived and gathered back into the Lobby, Lorelai gathers everyone.

"Hi. Everybody, will you gather round? Everyone." Lorelai gets everyone's attention. "First, I want to welcome you to the first annual and probably never to be held again as Sookie's close to a nervous breakdown, Bracebridge dinner." Lorelai smiles.

"I'm fine." Sookie says on the verge of panic, "Everything's fine."

"I also thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I could throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night, so since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friends every day, I've arranged a little surprise. Outside, as we speak, is a line of horse-drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride. So line up and keep it orderly. There's two per sleigh. No cutting in front of each other. That goes for all. Except me, 'cause I'll be damned if I miss a ride in a horse-drawn sleigh."

Everyone is excited and starts to head outside. Rory looks around, looking for Jess and surprised to find him touch her elbow. She turns and smiles when she sees him.

"Hey." Jess says.

"Hey." Rory replies.

"So, um you want to ride with me?" Jess asks her squirming a little.

Rory smiles, "Yeah, I do. I just need to finish up here."

"Okay," Jess nods, "I'll meet you outside?"

"Sure." Rory smiles.

Rory heads to the front desk with the check in binder in her hand and Jess heads outside, feeling like he needs some air. Rory puts the binder in the drawer and clicks a few things on the computer screen. She takes the comment cards Taylor left on the desk and debated throwing them away.

"Excuse me Miss, perhaps you could help me with something."

Rory looks up with a polite smile, to see Dean. Her smile falls, "Hey Dean."

"So you want to go?"

"Go?"

"Ride in the sleigh?" Dean clarifies.

"Come on! We're going to miss all the good horses!" Clara begs at his feet pulling on his arm.

Rory sighs, relieved, "Looks like your already spoken for." she smiles at Clara.

"Well, I can go twice." Dean insists.

Jess walks in the door looking for Rory. He sees her talking to Dean and starts to feel a little angry. Then he notices Rory's face and notice she is trapped. He walks closer to join her.

"Well I don't think that's allowed, but I'm already riding with someone else."

"Oh okay." Dean says, "Who are you going with?"

"With Jess." Rory says like its no big deal trying not to get Dean mad.

"With Jess?" Dean sneers, "Seriously Rory?"

"Yes seriously, and as my friend you should have no problem with that." She reminds him.

"I don't have a problem with it at all." Dean fakes.

"Good." Rory says.

Jess joins Rory behind the desk, ignoring Dean, "Are you ready?" he asks Rory.

Rory smiles at him, "Yeah I am. Let me grab my jacket." She says turning to get if off the hook. She walks by Jess past the end of the desk. Jess turns to join her and glares at Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls.**

**I meant for this to be longer and to be everyone's sleigh ride, and I meant to post it over the weekend, but I have a concussion and its very hard to look at the computer screen at all. So this is what I had finished before the concussion. I hope you like it and I hope to be able to write the rest in a few days as long as my head continues to heal. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you stick with me!**

**In this Lorelai might start to get more open to Jess. **

"Hey, you in the belt, get in." Lorelai hollers to Luke.

"No, I was just sort of checking things out." Luke says petting the horse.

"Come on. We could pull a Ben-Hur and take down Taylor's sleigh." she encourages.

"I don't know." Luke shrugs.

"Come on, Luke. I can't be all schoolmarmy and ride by myself. Please?" Lorelai begs.

"Well, okay." Luke agrees and gets in the sleigh. Sitting under the blanket with Lorelai.

"Giddyap." Lorelai says, and the sleigh starts moving, "The horses heard me. I speak horse language. I'm Dr. Dolittle." Lorelai says excitedly.

"Plus, I think the driver of the sleigh heard you." Luke says

Lorelai shrugs. As they are pulling away Lorelai notices Rory and Jess walking out of the Inn together hands clasped together. "Hey look at that" she says to Luke.

"At what?" Luke turns.

"The offspring. Well my offspring, and your well..." Lorelai searched for the word, "well.. your Jess."

Luke turns and sees them, "Oh wow. Are they together now?"

"I don't know, looks like it." Lorelai shrugs

"Well, this is great." Luke smiles.

"I'll tell Dean you said that." Lorelai jests.

"You know what I mean, Rory and Jess, Jess and Rory. I think this is great." Luke looks at Lorelai concerned, "Don't you think this is great?"

"I think Rory's seventeen and it's probably about time for a Jess."

"Look, I know Jess is a little tough sometimes, but he likes Rory and Rory's a good kid, hopefully she'll rub off on him."

"You know what, I've been trying not to fight the whole Jess thing. Rory's made her choice, I want her to be happy. I'm just hoping for the best at this point."

"Very romantic." Luke mutters.

"Says the man who yelled "Finally!" at the end of Love Story."

They sit in silence for a few moments. Until Luke says, "I gotta say, sleigh rides are a little much, but these horses are beautiful."

"Especially from this angle."

"Not just from this angle. Seriously."

"Don't backtrack. Horse has got a nice butt there."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Nice firm hienie."

"Stop talking about the horse's hienie."

"The town looks beautiful." Lorelai says

"Same as always."

"No it's always different this time of year." Lorelai says, "It's magical."

"If you say so, sure." Luke nods, "There's the magical plumbing supply store where I bought a magical float for my toilet." he gestures.

"You disappoint me." Lorelai shakes he head.

"Look, the magical Luke's Diner right below the apartment that Jess magically lit - by leaving every stinking light on." Luke grumbles.

"How's it going with you guys?" Lorelai asks.

"Me and Jess? Great." Luke nods.

"Great? Really?" Lorelai says surprised. "Well, good."

"It is good." Luke nods, "I mean, it was hard at first, seemed impossible, you know but I've learned a lot these last couple of months."

"Like?"

"Like last week - I discovered the secret of parenting." Luke affirms.

"You did?" Lorelai blanches, "The secret of parenting?"

"The secret of parenting." Luke confirms.

"When last week? Last Tuesday?"

"I don't know the exact day."

"Tuesday at 5:15? Is that when you discovered it?" Lorelai mocked.

"Don't mock."

"Well, tell me. What is - Wait. It's a secret. You can't tell me."

"No, I'll tell you." Luke shakes his head, "You visualize the reality you want."

"Visualize the reality you want." Lorelai repeats.

"And then if necessary, you lie to bring it about." Luke completes.

"That is so much worse than I was expecting." Lorelai smiles.

"You never lied to your kid? " Luke asks.

"To save her from great physical pain, yes. When she was little and she'd play in the kitchen, I told her the burners were the deviI's hands. I'd say it in a scary evangelist voice. 'Don't touch the deviI's hands.' She still doesn't go near it." Lorelai shrugs.

"Exactly." Luke nods, "You told a white lie for your kid's protection - very similar to what I have done."

"Which was?"

"You know the winter break is coming."

"I do."

"It means Jess has some time off from school. His mom knew that, and she never called."

"That makes me sick." Lorelai says, poor kid.

"So I decided to keep Jess with me. I told him that his mom wanted him to come home. But since he just got there and he was still adjusting that I thought he should stay.  
His mom was really upset but I insisted. He bought it hook, line, and sinker. Saved him a lot of hurt."

"He didn't buy it." Lorelai says thoughtfully.

"What? Of course he did.

"He knows." she says softly.

Luke sits back.

"It was sweet of you to try though," Lorelai says, "And he'll see that you care about him." _That's what he needs. He needs someone to care about him._ Lorelai thought.


End file.
